flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mosbee (Episode)
Details A call comes in from the bureau saying the Mosbee has been sighted in Russia in the year 1812 and explaining Mosbee's ice powers, Dr Goodman attempts to use the conversation to flirt with Miss Grey, commenting on her icey personality, but is quickly brushed off. As the twins get the time card and prepare to leave their Uncle surprisedly asks if they're planning to go again, Sarah replies that they'd be worried if Flint went off on his own. Dr. Goodman suggests they try worrying about him now as he's hungry again, though he quickly perks up after Sarah tells him there'll be good food in Russia. Upon arriving Sarah notices a large group of people and the children land nearby. After landing the twins have difficulty adjusting to the cold weather in Russia, fortunately their Uncle has packed warm clothing for all of them, however when Sarah goes to give Flint his coat she notices he's run off. Meanwhile Flint has climbed onto a man's horse and finished the bread he was eating, only to be confused when two army men approach and treat it as a serious crime, Tony and Sarah ask the men to forgive Flint and scold him. The man with the bread, who turns out to be Napoleon, agrees to let the matter drop and as he leave Pterry explains who Napoleon was and that this is around the time he left Russia. As the group searching for Mosbee they find a number of men frozen solid, including Dino, and Flint finds a small ice castle where Mosbee lives (And startles him by popping up pressing his face into the window); when the twins catch up they narrowly avoid being frozen by a stray ice beam and ask Flint to stop Mosbee from freezing people. Meanwhile Petra & Mite are watching nearby and are frustrated that the children have already befriended the shifter when their earlier attempt to catch him resulted in Dino being frozen, but don't have a plan yet. Soon after Flint is hungry again and Mosbee offers him some shaved ice he made with his powers, although he likes it he ends up eating it too quickly. Sarah then asks Mosbee to defrost everyone outside, however when they leave the castle Petra & Mite are waiting for them; Petra thanks the children for bringing Mosbee out in the open, causing the shifter to think they were working for her. Mosbee lashes out and fires his ice beam freezing everyone except Sarah and Getalong, before being stamped by Petra, who grabs the still-frozen Dino and leaves. As Sarah is saddened by what has happened a mysterious young man shows up and comments how such a lovely girl shouldn't be crying, when he notices the others he uses his staff to defrost them and then uses hypnosis to try and gain a kiss from Sarah, however Flint sneezes and accidentally knocks him away. Meanwhile Petra has found Napoleon, who is about to surrender, and has Mosbee transform into Mosbee-con and freeze the Russian army; later at her own ice castle Petra offers to help Napoleon conquer the entire world and fantasises about the masked man. The children find Petra's castle and attempt to arrest her, however Flint ends up sliding past her and crashing into the soldiers' break room, while Petra has Mosbee transform into Mosbee-con again. Flint comes back, now being chased by a group of soldiers who Mosbee freezes when his ice beam misses, and Mosbee-con begins chasing the children through the castle (accidentally freezing Napoleon and kicking him out a window in the process). They soon come across a dead-end, but manage to escape when Petra addressing Dino & Mite results in them handing her a lit stick of dynamite, which creates a hole in the wall. Outside Flint tries to stop Mosbee while dodging his freeze blasts and the ice spikes being fired from Petra's ship, though he's eventually caught and frozen again, Rocky helps him escape before the others can be frozen as well. Flint manages to stop Mosbee by flipping him onto his back, which upsets the shifter, Petra tries to stop them herself but leaves after being handed a lit stick of dynamite once again by her henchmen. Meanwhile Flint is worried that he hurt Mosbee by throwing him and is attacked repeatedly by the angry time shifter, but refuses to fight his friend. When Flint becomes hungry again from running around and asks if they can have shaved ice again, Mosbee remembers the time they spent together which causes the mark to vanish and Mosbee to return to normal. Nearby Merlock is watching and comments on what happened as everyone prepares to leave. Sarah has Mosbee defrost everyone, including Napoleon who decides that it's too cold in Russia and has his army retreat; restoring history to normal. Back home Dr. Goodman jokes that there are too many time shifters and one will have to leave before assuring everyone that it was just a joke and he's fine with it being a little crowded. Mosbee shoots of an ice beam in his excitement at having so many new friends and accidentally freezes Dr Goodman & Getalong. List of characters * Flint Hammerhead * Sarah Goodman * Tony Goodman * Getalong * Pterry * Mosbee * Petra Fina Dagmar * Dino * Mite * Merlock Holmes * Dr. Bernard Goodman * Jillian Grey * Napoléon Bonaparte English Dub Changes * See also English Dub for common changes to the series * The shaved ice from the episode is referred to as ice cream, despite shaved ice being recognisable enough to western audiences to avoid common dub changes and being referred to as shaved ice in episode 39. * Mosbee uses "Pao" as a sort of catchphrase along with speaking normally in the dub while it was the only thing he could say in the original, Pao being the noise elephants make in Japanese. Though the shifters being able to speak in the dub where they couldn't in Japanese is common, this case is slightly unusual. * In the original Petra acts as if Flints and the others were working for her and helped her catch Mosbee, something she would later attempt with Merlock in episode 12, while in the dub she just tells Mosbee he's now her's and his reaction is treated as being under a spell. * The scene following Petra's fantasy about the masked man was changed from Napoleon being flustered that he could see her underwear and getting slapped, to him misinterpreting her fantasy as being about him and suggesting they marry at once and Petra laughing him off * During the scene when the children are running through Petra's castle, a section where Flint accidentally hits Napoleon in the groin before Napoleon's frozen by Mosbee and knocked out a window is removed from the English dub, as is a shot of him being in pain afterwards. This also meant that in the dub he's shown being "defrosted" without having been frozen. * Flint's line about not being able to hit a friend is cut and the following lines are moved up, the shot of him sitting up when he suggests they have shaved ice is also cut. * The scene where Merlock comments near the end is changed so the others notice him in the dub, while in the original he went unnoticed and pricked himself with his own rose Errors Notes * This episode marks the debut of Merlock Holmes